heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto is an Nautolan Jedi Master and one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars universe. Kit was killed by Darth Sidious in a lightsaber battle. Background Biography Kit was born Force-sensitive on the planet Glee Anselm. At a very young age, he was discovered by the Jedi Order and brought to the Coruscant Jedi Temple to be trained as a Jedi. He eventually obtained the rank of Jedi Master, becoming a member of the Jedi High Council and one of the finest Jedi that the Jedi Order has ever had. At some point, Kit took on an apprentice, a Mon Calamari named Nahdar Vebb, who eventually obtained the rank of Jedi Knight, prior to the Clone Wars, Kit began a romantic relationship with Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, but the relationship didn't last very long, due to the fact that Aayla was far more dedicated to the Jedi Order than she was to him; although they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Shortly after the Clone Wars had begun, Kit became a Jedi General. Nearing the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker had discovered and informed Kit, along with Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin, that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was in fact, Darth Sidious - the Dark Lord of the Sith, Kit, along with his fellow Jedi, went to go and confront the Dark Lord. Before coming face-to-face with Palpatine, Kit was concerned that they may not be able to defeat the Sith Master and voiced his concerns to his Jedi comrades, but Saesee arrogantly ignored him. This fear proved to be correct when Palpatine killed Agen and Saesee relatively easily; although he managed to last far longer than his fellow Jedi Masters, Kit's skills in lightsaber combat were ultimately no match for the Dark Lord's superior skills, as he was killed by the latter. Personality Kit had a laid-back and accepting outlook on life, he took his duties to the Jedi Order with enthusiasm, often sporting a wide smile when events went his way. With that sense of humour came a well-developed sense of humility. Kit mostly desired to keep a low profile and was most devout to the peacekeeping, diplomatic ways of the jedi consulars, initially more interested in being appointed to the Council of Reconciliation rather than the High Council. As a Jedi, Kit was highly intelligent and wise. Despite his radically easy-going nature, Kit was surprisingly conservative on the matter of galactic politics, Kit was a determined and resourceful Jedi and was dedicated to maintaining peace throughout the galaxy and defending the honor of the Jedi Code. Even though he considered himself well suited to the job of training Bant Eerin, Kit still harbored doubts about his competence as a teacher and a role model. Kit had a brief romantic relationship with Aayla Secura, but she was far more dedicated to the Jedi Order then she was to Kit, to his love, and decided that the Jedi Order was more important than their relationship, though they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Aayla had made the same decision. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Kit was extremely powerful and had an extremely strong connection to the Force. **'Telekinesis:' Kit utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. **'Force push:' Kit utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force Orb:' Kit utilized Force Orb to creating a ball of air underwater; to either directing it his opponents as an attack or around an individual's head who cannot breathe underwater. **'Force Dash:' Kit utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. *'Aquatic:' Like many of his kind, Kit could breathe underwater. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Kit was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. He was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time. Kit was considered to be one of the best lightsaber duelists in the Jedi Order, his skills were so great, that in his final confrontation against Palpatine; he was able to last longer than his Jedi comrades, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin respectively, however, Kit was still no match for the Sith Master's superior skills, as he was ultimately killed by the latter. **'Form I:' Kit was a master of Shii-Cho. **'Form IV:' Kit was highly skilled in Ataru. **'Jar'Kai:' Kit was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Kit was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Swimmer:' Kit was an extremely skilled swimmer. *'Skilled Pilot:' Kit was highly skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Kit was highly intelligent and wise; his intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine, and Anakin Skywalker respectively. As a Jedi General, Kit was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Kit's valued weapon in his possession was a standard designed green-bladed lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Kit had built a green-bladed lightsaber sharing the same schematics as that of fellow Jedi Eeth Koth, from an early age and used it throughout his Jedi career and the entirity of the Clone Wars. It would remain in his possession until his death, but it is unknown what happened to it after Kit's death. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Kit Fisto was an already seasoned Jedi Master at the time of Obi-Wan's capture on Geonosis. A strike team led by Jedi master Mace Windu went to rescue him, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmè Amidala. During the battle he come across the head of C-3PO in a malfunctioned battle droid, as he pinned him down, a defeated super battle droid then crushed the malfunctioned droid grinning at witnessing this before resuming the battle. At the end of the battle most surviving Jedi were surrounded by droids, but were saved by Master Yoda and his new army of clonetroopers. Kit left in a gunship with Master Windu, Yoda, and Ki-Adi Mundi. Following the death of Jedi master Coleman Trebor at the hands of the bounty hunter clone template Jango Fett, Kit was appointed to the High Council in his place and made a high general in the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' During the Clone Wars the Jedi Council (which Fisto was now a distinguished part of) became suspicious of Chancellor Palpatine. When Anakin told Master Mace Windu that Palpatine was really the Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, Kit accompanied him, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar to arrest him. When they arrived, Kolar and Tiin were promptly murdered with ease leaving only him and Windu to face him, though in quick succession, Fisto's defenses were brushed away, he was slashed in the vitals and also killed. All Jedi soon perished joining Windu and his team upon the activation of Order 66 on the galaxy-wide, jedi-led republic clone armies (with some exceptions such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Kanan Jarrus). Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Kit appeared in some episodes as a main character. Most notably is in the episode Lair of Grievous, where he meets his former padawan, Nahdar Vebb, and a squad of clonetroopers led by Commander Fil on Vassek. After Fil's squad are killed, he and Vebb attempt to escape but Vebb is killed by General Grievous. Fisto is able to hold off against Grievous until he escapes with his droid, R4-H5. Trivia * Kit was the only Jedi Master apart from Obi-Wan to regularly call Anakin by his first name rather than "Master Skywalker."